lordefandomcom-20200214-history
Flume
Flume is a producer from Australia. Background Early Life Harley Edward Streten was born on 5 November 1991. His father, Glen Streten, is a filmmaker and record producer, and his mother, Lyndall, is a former teacher. He grew up on the Northern Beaches of Sydney with a younger sister, and attended Seaforth Public School for primary school and St. Augustine's College Brookvale for high school. He began creating music at about the age of thirteen, with a basic production disc that was packaged in a box of cereal. In 2010, Streten began producing house music under his initials, HEDS. He created two tracks "Flow" and "Fizz", in addition to several remixes. 2011-14: Sleepless ''and ''Flume Streten was discovered and signed in 2011 through an original artists competition managed by the Australian record company Future Classic. He submitted the tracks "Sleepless", "Over You" and "Paper Thin" to win the competition. Nathan McLay, founder of Future Classic and now Flume's manager, assisted with the release of his first EP, titled Sleepless, which contained the three original tracks. He opted for the moniker "Flume" after the Bon Iver song of the same name. Flume's self-titled debut album, was released on 9 November 2012. It was done on his first laptop that he had ever purchased. He finished the album on this laptop while he was on a low-budget trip to London.19 The album's production saw Flume collaborating with vocal artists Moon Holiday, Jezzabell Doran, Chet Faker, and New York rapper T-Shirt. The album reached number one on the Australian iTunes charts. It debuted on the ARIA Albums Chart at number two, behind One Direction's Take Me Home. In December 2012, Flume signed with Mom + Pop Music and announced the North American release of his self-titled debut studio album. The album was released in the US on 21 February 2013 and received strong support from American critics, averaging a score of 73 out of 100 on review aggregate site Metacritic. On Australia Day 2013, four of Flume's songs (including a remix) were listed on Triple J Hottest 100 for 2012. His album's breakthrough song "Holdin On" was listed at number four, the highest-charting Australian song. Other inclusions were "Sleepless" and his remix of "Hyperparadise" by Hermitude, both in the top 20 (numbers 12 and 18, respectively), and "On Top" at number 67. Flume's voted songs placed higher on the ARIA Singles Chart. "Holdin On" returned to the top 50 chart in the spot of number 17, its highest-ever placement. His "Hyperparadise" remix also debuted in the top 50 at number 38. "Sleepless" and "On Top" debuted at numbers 53 and 75, respectively. Flume's debut studio album reached number one on the ARIA Albums Chart. with Flume. He did a remix of her song "Tennis Court", and co-produced her song "The Louvre" from her sophomore album, Melodrama.]] In February 2013, Flume announced his first national headlining Australian tour, entitled the "Infinity Prism Tour". It occurred during April and May 2013, and according to a later interview, the tour sold 40,000 tickets. In March 2013, Flume was named one of Fuse TV's 30 "Must-See Acts" at the SXSW festival. Flume spent the beginning of 2014 touring internationally, including stops at Lollapalooza in South America and Coachella where he debuted his remix of Lorde's "Tennis Court". In 2015, Flume released his first original track since his debut studio album, "Some Minds", featuring vocals from Miike Snow's Andrew Wyatt. Side projects With Sydney DJ and record producer Emoh Instead, Flume formed the duo What So Not in 2011. On 21 February 2015, Streten announced that he had left the project, citing: "Emoh and I have been moving in different directions creatively, we haven't made any music together in quite a while. Our final joint project is a soon-to-be-released EP that we completed last year. That will be the last What So Not project I'll be creatively involved with." 2016–present: Skin In early January 2016, Flume released a four-and-a-half-minute preview of his second studio album, Skin. The following month, the first single, "Never Be like You", featuring vocals from Canadian singer Kai, reached number one in Australia, making it Flume's first chart-topping song. In April, Flume released his second official single, "Say It", featuring the Swedish singer and songwriter Tove Lo. Later in May 2016, the track list for the album was unveiled, revealing that Vic Mensa, Allan Kingdom, Raekwon, Little Dragon, AlunaGeorge, MNDRand Beck were among the other collaborators to be featured on Skin. On 27 May 2016, Flume released his second studio album, Skin. The album received positive reviews from critics, with an aggregate score of 75 out of 100 from Metacritic. At the ARIA Music Awards of 2016, Flume won eight awards, including Album of the Year and Best Male Artist. The album won the Best Dance/Electronic Album at the 2017 Grammy Awards. The album gained international recognition from the album's first single, "Never Be like You", which was nominated for Best Dance Recording. Flume has released two B-side EPs for Skin titled Skin Companion EP 1 and Skin Companion EP 2 released in November 2016 and February 2017 respectively. On 26 January 2017, it was announced that his single "Never Be Like You" was Triple J's Hottest 100 of 2016, taking the number one spot. It received a total of 2.2 million votes, the most votes in a Triple J's Hottest 100 so far. Flume also became the first electronic producer to top the list. Also featured in the list were his songs "Say It", coming in at number eight, "Smoke & Retribution", coming in at number 37 and "Lose It" at number 95. Flume contributed productions for Lorde and Vince Staples' albums Melodrama and Big Fish Theory respectively. Melodrama was released on 16 June 2017 while Staples' Big Fish Theory was released the following week on 23 June 2017.Category:Persons Category:Melodrama Producers